UnderSwap - Nunca más estaras solo
by Miguel16310
Summary: Él no merecía la felicidad...merecía dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento...soledad...para pagar sus pecados que en todo momento escalaban por su espalda...no quería verla, tenia la pequeña esperanza de que esta vez ella no le encontrase...rogaba por que ella no llegase...pero ¿por que siempre ella volvía al Underground por él?...¿que tenia él que ella quería?.


UnderSwap AU.

One-shot

Nunca más estarás solo.

Nada era lo que se oía en aquel lugar frio...oscuro...tétrico...que a cualquiera le haría largarse de allí tan rápido como pudiese...pero él no era alguien cualquiera...el no era un monstruo...y tampoco era un humano...era lo que el había decidido ser...Un Demonio...uno de los más crueles, fríos, descorazonados y malvados posibles...

El chico de suéter azulado se recostó en la camilla de flores, era confortable, tibia, suave...le encantaba...

Coloco sus manos en sus parches oculares, los cuales se encargaban de cubrir sus ojos, no es que tuviese que usarlos...solo quería tenerlos puestos con tal de poder cubrir sus cuencas que a si mismo le daban tanto asco y causaban tanto terror...

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, con mayor razón debía cubrírselos, después de todo, nadie querría ver lo que había dentro de el...aunque técnicamente el no tuviese alma, tenía otro tipo de sentimientos encerrados en su pequeño cuerpo, los cuales el estaba dispuesto a ocultar...

Suspiró, mientras sentia en su rostro los rayos del sol, podia oir las risas, los gritos, todo de los niños de la superficie, el joven de castaños cabellos se sintio mal...odiaba estar solo...pero se lo merecía...era el castigo por ser un demonio de la peor clase después de todo...

Levanto su bracito derecho, sus parches no le impedían ver, eran las nueve y media de la mañana...faltaban un par de minutos para que ella viniese...frunció su seño con molestia, se puso de pie y metió sus manos en sus pantalones azules y comenzó su caminata, pasando por las ruinas que alguna vez estuvieron a cargo de su padrastro, luego salió de esta caminando por Snowdin, el frio le encanto, contrario a Hotland, la cual solo le hizo sudar como cerdo, nunca le gusto ese lugar, era horrible, no podía entender cómo era posible que los monstruos viviesen allí sin morir deshidratados por el inmenso calor, oh por la lava que había debajo, traspaso el Core, en silencio, sin nadie a su alrededor, solo acompañado por los sonidos de las maquinas y los bip bip de los paneles y circuitos del gran mecanismo que le daba poder a todo el Underground, tenía que admitirlo, el doctor WingDings Kid era bastante inteligente, lástima que él y unos pocos fuesen los únicos que le recordasen...

Luego del core, apretó el elevador, subiendo piso tras piso, hasta que llego a los grisáceos pasillos, camino por estos mirando la abandonada ciudad en el fondo, con nostalgia reflejada en su rostro, el "ser" fue a paso lento, hasta que cruzo una puerta y entonces la nostalgia le invadió...una grisácea casa era la que estaba ante el, acaricio con añoranza los muebles, recordando los momentos felices que paso con su familia...no quería admitirlo...sufría...pero era su castigo...el no merecía la felicidad...merecía dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento, dolor...soledad...para pagar sus pecados que en todo momento escalaban por su espalda...no quería verla...tenia la pequeña esperanza de que esta vez ella no le encontrase...rogaba por que ella no llegase...

El tiempo pasaba, y el se aburria enormemente en la chosa que alguna vez fue su hogar, pero era mejor esto a dejar que-

*PAM*

ella le encontrase...

La puerta se abrió de un manotazo, el castaño se ocultó en uno de los compartimientos de almacenamiento de la casa, mientras, cuando la puerta se abrio totalmente, una chica sonriente de mejillas sonrosadas, suéter verde con una gran raya amarillenta de manera horizontal y un short café junto a unos zapatitos entro en la casa, la joven venia cargando unos cuantos juegos de mesa y unas bolsas de plástico blancas, la chica sonrió mientras se pasaba su mano por su frente quitándose algo de sudor.

Chara: vaya...esta vez te escondiste muy bien sabes?, te estuve buscando por todo el Undeground, pero a fin de cuentas no hay nada que pueda contra la determinación, debo admitir que pensé que estarías en algún lado de Snowdin, oh hasta en el laboratorio de Undyne en Hotland, acostado en alguna cama del Laboratorio Verdadero, se que te gusta la obscuridad, pero era obvio que estarías aquí, después de todo, este es tu hogar no es así?-dijo en voz alta la niña de carmesíes ojos mientras sonreía y sacaba una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo-mmmmhm?...*munch munch* parece que no quieres salir...bueno, a mi también me gustan las escondidas, cuando te encuentre jugamos monopoly, que tal?

...

...

...

No hubo respuesta, pero ella sabía que él estaba por allí en algún lugar, y el también sabia que la chiquilla le encontraría eventualmente, después de todo así era esa pacifista, la conocía bastante bien y ella lo conocía aun mejor a el, quizás el ocultarse de ella no haría nada de nada, bueno eso no era del todo cierto, al menos disminuiría el tiempo que ella tendría para estar con él...

Chara: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!...listo oh no, allá voy yo!-entonces la castaña se quito las manos de los ojos y comenzó a abrir las puertas de los muebles en donde cabria alguien de su tamaño-oh vamos Frisk, no te escondas de mí, yo no muerdo lo prometo!

...

...

...

El no respondió, en su lugar veía a través de las grietas como la joven caminaba buscando en habitación tras habitación, cerró los ojos, despejo su mente y se dejo llevar...quería que se fuese, que por una sola vez ella le dejase solo, le molestaba mucho su presencia, ahora entendía de manera perfecta como se sentía Temmie al no tener alma antes de que ella encontrase una forma de salvarlo y volverlo Asriel otra vez...dejándolo a el solo en el proceso...

Chara: AH! aquí estas rayito de sol~-dijo la joven mientras abría la trampilla del suelo revelando al chico genocida mirándola con molestia, odiaba esos apodos que ella le daba...eran tan humillantes-venga sal, tenemos mucho que hacer, cosas que comer y juegos de mesa que jugar!

El chico de suéter azulado con rayas magenta no contesto, en su lugar se puso de pie saliendo del pequeño espacio y poso sus "ojos" en la niña frente a el, quien le miraba sonriente.

Chara: vamos, traje varios juegos de mesa que Papá, Mamá, Asriel y yo jugamos juntos!-ella le tomo la mano y intento jalarle a la mesa, más sin embargo el no se movió-sucede algo?

Frisk:...-el no dijo nada, solo se limito a tener el rostro ensombrecido, aparto la mano de la castaña de la suya solo para levantar la mano restante-[¿por qué estas aquí?]-dijo mientras movía sus dedos, sus señas reemplazaban su voz inexistente.

Ella no respondió, estaba cabizbaja...cerro los ojos y pego y largo suspiro...le miro y nuevamente sonrió.

Chara: estoy aquí por ti tontuelo, nadie quiere estar solo abajo no?-tomo de nueva cuenta la mano del chico de parches en los ojos, apretándola entre las de ella-vamos, juguemos que tal? =)

no dijo nada más...solo se limito a seguirla hacia la mesa central del comedor, tenia buenos recuerdos de esta mesa...años...décadas...décadas atrás cuando estaba más vivo en aquel entonces que muerto como estaba ahora, pero desde cierto punto también estaba vivo...en parte más oh menos...

Se sentó en el costado de la derecha, el asiento izquierdo, su lugar favorito de la mesa desde siempre, ella se sentó en la izquierda frente a el, sin perder su sonrisa en ningún momento, abrió la caja del juego de mesa extendiendo el tablero sobre esta, saco dos piezas...que curiosamente estaban hechas a mano, eran ella y el.

Chara: mira, le pedí a la doctora Undyne que hiciera estas piezas de ti y de mi! no fue muy difícil, aunque debo decir que todos se preguntaron cómo era que te conocía siendo que técnicamente estas semi-muerto y semi-vivo, bueno, tuve que hablar con tu hermano para que les explicásemos todo, les contamos todo a todos, las líneas temporales, la ruta genocida que hicimos tu y yo una vez, se lo tomaron muy raro, como bien y mal-dijo la chica de carmesíes ojos mientras le entregaba la pieza que era similar a él, tenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado y el derecho abierto, no tenia parches-Asriel me conto que tienes ojos color chocolate, es cierto? nunca me los mostraste.

Frisk:...[has cometido grandes errores niña]-dijo con una cara que denotaba desdén-[no debiste contarle a nadie sobre mi...ahora todos vendrán hacia aquí]...[que no vez que solo quiero estar solo? es lo que merezco después de todo]

Chara: no digas esas cosas-respondió con una cara medio triste, mientras le daba a Frisk los billetes correspondientes y se repartía los de ella-todos merecemos un final feliz, tu, yo, ellos, asriel...si el, quien no tenia alma y estaba condenado a ser...bueno...Temmie...pudo salvarse, por que tu no?-pregunto ella mientras miraba a los parches del chico, no sabía cómo eran sus ojos realmente, pues lo más cercano que pudo ver de estos fueron los pozos negros que vio por unos segundos una sola vez, cuando hiso la ruta genocida con el, pero el resto, por más que lo intento jamas pudo hacer que removiese esos parches de su rostro para ver que era realmente.

Frisk: [Por que Azzy es...era solo mi victima de lo que conllevaron mis acciones desesperadas ese día]-luego de mover sus dedos el castaño recordó el día en que murió, el día en que Asriel absorbió su alma y todo se fue al infierno, el con una pizca de alma en la tumba de flores en la entrada del Underground, Asriel en la forma de ese perro-oh-gato-lo-que-fuese sin alma pero con determinación abusando del poder del reinicio...era todo tan aburrido...hasta que llego la chica que estaba frente a el para cambiar todo.

Chara: bien!-dijo animada intentando cambiar el tema, colocando su pieza y la de Frisk en el cuadro de Start del tablero-piedra, papel oh tijeras para ver quién va primero?-dijo mientras comía algo de chocolate con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano libre, la derecha.

De mala gana decidió levantar su mano izquierda, en forma de puño frente a la de la derecha de la ojiroja, la cual sonriente comenzó a mover la suya de arriba hacia abajo, mientras decía "Piedra, Papel oh tijeras" y entonces saco tijeras, el saco piedra ganando en toda ley el primer turno.

Chara: felicitaciones Frisk!-dijo feliz, positiva y sonriente como siempre, incluso en la ruta siempre mato a todos con una sonrisa, con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se disculpaba, pero por más que el lo intento jamás fue capaz de borrarle la feliz mueca a la joven, siempre feliz, siempre radiante...el y el esqueleto fumador lo supieron en el momento en que la vieron.

FlashBack: 3 meses atrás, Ruta genocida, Pasillo del Juicio.

Papyrus se encontraba apoyado en un pilar del brillante pasillo, mientras tenia su capucha puesta con una mirada despreocupada, fumando como siempre sus habanos mientras con su mano restante que no estaba concentrada en apoyarse sobre el pilar, jugaba con un hueso brillante de color naranja.

*Tap Tap Tap*

Fueron los pasos que se oyeron a lo lejos, el esqueleto menor se dio la vuelta encontrándose con ella, la causante de todo el dolor del Undeground...la fratricida que asesino a Sans.

Papyrus: vaya vaya-hablo el menor mientras miraba despreocupadamente a la castaña, que mantenía esa sonrisa en el rostro-así que hasta aquí has llegado niña...

Chara: es un gusto verte!, Papyrus!-dijo sonriente, mientras levantaba su mano izquierda en forma de saludo, la otra tenía una gran y enorme Hoz con el mástil de color negro y la hoja estaba hecha de un tipo de piedra color café con grietas de energía morada brillante y algo de vapor saliendo de las grietas mismas-como has estado? que ah sido de tu vida en las últimas horas?-dijo sonriente mientras le miraba.

Papyrus:...bastante mal, diría yo...sabes lo que toca ahora no es así?-dijo el esqueleto mientras apagaba su delicioso cigarro y pegaba unos cuantos pasos hasta estar frente a la sonriente damisela.

Chara: por supuesto! debes juzgarme no? jeh, no te preocupes, prometo ser una rival a la altura-dijo feliz mientras hacia una reverencia, nunca dejando su mueca positiva.

Todo esto era observado por la silueta de Frisk, quien estaba oculto en las sombras de los pilares, el sol brillaba de manera intensa, estaba escéptico, después de todo lo que la había hecho hacer, de haberla hecho matar a sus amigos, de haberla hecho destruirlos a todos, Asgore, Sans, Undyne, Alphys...y ahora era el turno de Papyrus, pero aun así...por que seguía siendo feliz?! POR QUE NO DEJABA DE SONREIR?! QUE DEMONIOS TENIA QUE HACER PARA QUE FUERA TAN INFELIZ Y TRISTE COMO EL?!

Papyrus: sabes, niña...tengo ciertas sospechas de ti...sabes que puedo recordar todas las líneas temporales y todos los Reesets que hagas...se sobre las rutas neutral y pacifistas que hiciste antes...los mataste a todos...pero...siempre con ese rostro que jamás quitaste...esa sonrisa...esas mejillas rosas que tienes...dime...por que haces esto?...puedo verlo en tus ojos...puedo verlo en tu alma-dijo el gran esqueleto mientras su ojo derecho comenzaba a brillar en naranja-y me doy cuenta de algo que todos los demás también se deben de haber dado cuenta...no quieres matarnos...no quieres destruirnos...puedo verlo en ti, Chara...tu no haces esto con malas intenciones...puedo sentirlo dentro de ti...no haces esto por beneficio propio...así que dime...¿por que lo haces?

El mundo cambio, ahora negro como la noche, los únicos colores presentes, las mejillas de la niña, las grietas moradas de la Hoz que traía consigo, sus carmesíes ojos y el anaranjado de Papyrus.

Chara: valla!-dijo de manera energética mientras apuntaba con su mano libre a el menor de los hermanos-siempre fuiste alguien muy analítico no es así amiguito?...bueno...la verdad...tienes razón, no los mato a todos con mala intensión...solo lo hago...por ayudar a alguien a que obtenga su final feliz, por lo menos una vez...quizás, algún día te cuente sobre el...se puede ver cuando lo conoces...el sufre mucho, el está solo, no es feliz y está sumido en la miseria...así que, solo quiero ayudarlo a alcanzar a ser feliz por lo menos una vez...y esta es la única forma de hacerlo...así que...te pido, no como tu oponente, si no como tu enemiga...Lucha conmigo con todo tu potencial...

Papyrus: *suspiro*...bueno...lo siento, viejo de la puerta...-el esqueleto levanto su mano derecha, cerrando los dedos y levantando su pulgar-perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa...pero cumpliré esta...

Fin del FlashBack.

Chara: FRISK! ESTAS BIEN?!-grito con todas sus fuerzas en el oído del castaño genocida, haciendo que este se tapara los oídos y la mirara con furia-no me mires así, te eh estado llamando durante casi diez minutos, me tenias preocupada sabes tontito?-dijo mientras nuevamente sonreía feliz y animada-te toca mover.

El chico tomo la pieza similar a el y avanzo, estaba sobre una casilla que decía "Monte Ebott".

Chara:-con el manual en las manos-bueno, estas sobre el Monte Ebott, un lugar lleno de vegetación, te da ganancias de 1.000 billetes por casa cada dos turnos, gastas 900 por poner un hotel y 500 en poner una casa, si pones tres casitas, puedes poner un hotel gratis...que decides?.

El genocida de suéter azulado tomo una pieza con forma de rectángulo color verde, le entrego a Chara un billete naranja de quinientos la cual los puso en el tablero, y la puso sobre la casilla roja del cuadro.

Chara: -tomando los dados-bien! es mi turno =)-dijo sonriente mientras agitaba sus manos.

4 horas después.

el castaño estaba literalmente en banca Rota, solo le quedaban dos billetes de diez mil cada uno...y la ojiroja...

Chara: vaya, esto si que es triste-dijo la castaña mientras miraba sus cuatro billetes de un millón, sus quince de diez mil, los treinta de mil y los cincuenta de quinientos-no tienes más dinero para que podamos jugar...bueno, que te parece si declaramos un empate?-dijo feliz la chica mientras extendía su mano a la del joven-vamos, no me dejes colgada, es de mala educación sabes?.

...

*PAF*

Fue el sonoro golpe que se oyó, Frisk tenia una cara de furia total, le habia dado una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda a la chica, utilizando toda su fuerza en el golpe, su rostro y el de la ojiroja estaban sombríos.

El chico por su parte estaba cabizbajo, sus puños temblaban, usando sus manos con fuerza tiro todo el tablero de juego al suelo, tomo a la chica del suéter con fuerza obligándola a mirarla, ella aun tenia los ojos cubiertos por mechones de su hermoso cabello.

Frisk: [ya estoy harto de ti...¿por que no me dejas solo?...por que...por que no te vas y nunca vuelves?...que tengo que hacer para que dejes de creer en mi?...te eh arrebatado tu alma, eh hecho que mates a tus amigos y a todos los que amaste luego de tu final feliz perfecto...pero aun así...aun así logras cosas que no deberías...salvaste a Asriel...lo trajiste de vuelta y dejo de ser ese estúpido perro...y luego me sacaste de tu alma, y me diste un cuerpo físico...pero aun así...te rehúsas a dejarme solo...por que no lo entiendes?...yo no puedo ser feliz]-luego de mover su mano izquierda, tomo el mentón de la chica con su derecha y movió su cabeza con este obligándola a mirarle a los ojos-[dime...por que...por que haces esto?...que tengo yo que tu quieres?...hay algo que ganes si me salvas?...yo no tengo salvación...yo no merezco ser feliz...disfruta tus logros, y aléjame de ti y de todos los demás...yo solo los lastimare...igual que como te lastimo a ti]

Tras decir eso, el joven soltó a Chara y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, salió de la casa dejando a la niña sola.

Chara:...-la joven no decía ni una sola palabra, su cabello cubría su rostro, pero...de alguna forma...ella sonreía...estaba feliz-aun tienes sentimientos...qué lindo...-dijo mientras recogía los billetes, y los depositaba en el empaque negruzco, paso un rato recogiendo todo y miro las piezas de ella y Frisk que había hecho Undyne-...

.

.

.

Frisk estaba con los pies dentro del agua, estaba en Waterfall, tirando piedritas hacia el agua, mientras miraba su reflejo en esta...no pudo evitar verse a si mismo de hacia años atrás, cuando estaba vivo, y detrás de el, a Toriel, Asgore y Asriel sonriéndole...era tan estúpido en aquel entonces, y ahora se había dado cuenta...

*tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap*

A la distancia se oían pasos rápidos, no necesito pensar para saber que era ella, y en efecto, la castaña se puso a lado izquierdo de el, se quito sus botas y subió sus pantalones, metiendo sus piernas en el agua igual que él, y le miro.

Chara: necesitaras nuevos escondites sabes?-dijo mientras le sonreía, la zona afectada que había golpeado hace algún rato estaba roja-

Frisk:...

El silencio se apodero entre la humana y..."el" oh lo que fuese que el fuese...porque humano no era y monstruo mucho menos, lo único que se oía en el negruzco lugar, eran los sonidos de las cascadas de agua cayendo por allí.

Chara:...antes...me preguntaste por que no te dejo solo...bueno...yo...no lo se...-dijo de manera amable la pacifista intentando iniciar una conversación-pero tienes razón...hay algo que quiero de ti...-el castaño dejo de mirar el agua y se dio la vuelta mirándola fijamente, ella estaba sonriendo-quiero verte feliz...quiero que estés con todos...quiero que vuelvas a ver a tu familia...quiero que estés en la superficie con nosotros...con asriel...con...con...conmigo...quiero...ver tus ojos-susurro la castaña sonrojada mientras llevaba sus manos a los parches que cubrían los ojos del joven.

Este no respondió, en su lugar tomo la manos de la chica y las removió de su rostro dándole la espalda, levanto su mano izquierda.

Frisk: [por favor...vete...yo no quiero lastimar a nadie...así son las cosas...soy el demonio que viene cuando la gente llama por su nombre..."Frisk"...yo no tengo nada que pueda hacer felices a las personas...ni a madre, padre oh Asriel...menos a ti...ustedes deben ser felices, y yo debo acabar solo y abandonado aquí...así debe acabar todo]

(Inserten: watch?v=02w3IBKxkBQ )

*Pat*

Fue el sonido de los brazos de la chica rodear el cuello del genocida, este se sorprendió al sentir como la chica de sonrosadas mejillas le abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

Chara: te equivocas...yo creo en ti...siempre lo eh hecho...todo regresa...todo es por algo, no es cierto?...entonces, después de todo lo que has sufrido...debes ser feliz...incluso si necesitas a alguien que te ayude y apoye, yo estoy aquí para y por ti...siempre lo eh estado...así que, si tu no quieres ayudarte a ser feliz, y a encontrar una forma de que puedas dejar el Underground...entonces yo lo hare por ti...

...

*snif snif snif*

El genocida se dio la vuelta, ahora tenía una cara de sufrimiento total, liquido negruzco salía de los parches y caía por sus mejillas, el joven correspondió al abrazo de la chica de suéter verde mientras lloraba de manera exhaustiva.

Chara: si...así...tranquilo...Chara esta para ti-le susurro de manera dulce y tierna mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda y le acariciaba la cabeza.

*snif snif snif*

Frisk: [...y...y...yo...yo...lo...lo siento...te hice daño]-movía sus manos con algo de dificultad mientras sus dedos temblaban-[perdóname por favor...te lo ruego...no me dejes...no quiero...n...no quiero estar más solo...quiero irme...quiero ir arriba...y...yo...yo...no quiero hacer más esto...no quiero asesinar más...no quiero lastimar a nadie más...Chara...lo siento tanto...pero...]

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de el, impidiéndole continuar.

Chara: se lo que vas a decir, y no necesitas hacerlo...no lo vuelvas a decir nunca más...esto no TIENE por que acabar contigo de esta manera...no dejare que sufras más...no dejare que estés nunca más solo...yo...siempre estaré aquí para ti...

Frisk:...[Chara...dijiste...que querías...ver mis ojos? no es cierto?]-le movió sus dedos comunicándose con ella mientras rompía el abrazo.

Chara: bueno...si...pero-la chica castaña se sonrojo mientras miraba hacia el suelo evitando verle-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres...este...no...estas obligado...

El castaño sonrió, la tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarle, pero antes, le advirtió.

Frisk: [como perdí mi alma, no tengo ojos humanos...al menos ya no...pero...esto es lo más similar a ojos que puedo tener...no digas que no te lo advertí...]

Y tras esas palabras, el chico genocida llevo sus manos a los parches que cubrían sus ojos, y los removió con delicadeza, estos cayeron al suelo, su cabello cubría sus ojos, pero la chiquilla usando sus blancas manitos los removió del rostro del chico que hablaba en señas, viendo los ojos de este de manera detallada por primera vez.

Frisk: [bien...que...que tal?].

la castaña estaba sin habla, pues frente a ella estaban por fin después de tanto tiempo los hermosos ojos del chico de suéter azulado y rayas magenta, unos ojos con la pupila de color café obscuro y hermoso, con una esclerótica de color negro en vez de ser blanca.

Frisk: [doy miedo verdad? lo sabía...soy un demonio...yo-]

Chara: no...no es eso...es solo que...tienes unos ojos hermosos-dijo mientras le abrazaba y se sonrojaba-dices que eres un demonio...pero te equivocas...si los ojos realmente son la ventana al alma...veo que la tuya no es como dices que es...Frisk...puedo verlo dentro de ti...tienes miedo...tienes soledad...tienes tristeza...tienes dolor...tienes culpa...tienes arrepentimiento...pero no te preocupes...yo estaré para ti...siempre lo hare...

El joven no respondió...en su lugar sonrió, por primera vez en muchos años sonrió de verdad, y correspondió el abrazo...estaba agradecido...con ella...quizás...el también podría salir de aquí y estar con todos...pero lo que más le haría feliz...es que ya nunca más estaría solo...


End file.
